


Goodbye

by blueharlequin



Series: Bits and Pieces of Things [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Note the Archive Warning!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt - Goodbye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://blueharlequin.tumblr.com/post/73158699664/day-6-365-january-6-2014)

Reid always thought he would have a chance to say goodbye. Rossi was far older than him. He thought the man would retire again and Spencer would stay in the BAU until they didn’t need him anymore. At some point when he was no longer considered young, he would hold the other man’s hand as his older lover closed his eyes for the last time. He knew their job was fraught with danger, but he had fooled himself into being complacent. It had been over a year since Blake had been shot and Hotch had his surgery. They had been so cautious since then. The current UnSub had set multiple traps, and the team had carefully avoided each one. What none of them had anticipated was the father of the UnSub pulling the gun from the dead murder’s body and confronting the team. Reid’s eyes widened in terror as it went off. Warmth spread over his hands and he identified a severed carotid as the source of the blood. Rossi hovered above him shouting, “Dammit, Spencer, no! No! Just hold on!”


End file.
